1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device and, more particularly, to a portable electronic device with an SMT (Surface Mount Technology) touch pad.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern consumer electronic apparatuses are typically equipped with touch panels for use as their input devices. The principle of touch panels is based on different sensing manners to detect a voltage, current, acoustic wave, or infrared to thereby detect the coordinates of touch points on a touch pad where a finger or other medium touches.
FIG. 1A is an exploded view of a prior portable electronic device with a touch pad. As shown in FIG. 1A, the portable electronic device is, for example, a remote control, which includes a main printed circuit board 110 and a touch pad 120. The main printed circuit board 110 has a top surface arranged thereon a touch pad area 111 and an opening 113. The touch pad 120 has a connector 123 for connecting to the main printed circuit board 110 through a flexible cable 121. As shown, one end of the flexible cable 121 is connected to the connector 123 of the touch pad 120, and the other end of the flexible cable 121 is a pin header 125 for connecting to the main printed circuit board 110.
FIG. 1B is a schematic diagram for illustrating the assembly of the main printed circuit board 110 and the touch pad 120. As shown in FIG. 1B, the touch pad 120 is glued on the touch pad area 111 of the main printed circuit board 110, and the flexible cable 121 is passed through the opening 112 for electrical connection to main printed circuit board 110.
FIG. 1C is another schematic diagram for illustrating the assembly of the main printed circuit board 110 and the touch pad 120. It is a view that shows the other side of the main printed circuit board 110. As shown, the pin header 125 is plugged into a connector 115 of the main printed circuit board 110. Such that the touch pad 120 is electrically connected to the main printed circuit board 110 through the flexible cable 121.
In such a prior remote control, for connecting the touch pad 120 to the main printed circuit board 110, the flexible cable 121 has to be bent for passing through the opening 113, which increases the working time and cost. In addition, the bent angle has to match a specific angle so as to plug the pin header 125 into the connector 115, resulting in not only increasing the working time but also prolonging the work-piece processing time. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved portable electronic device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.